The Dark Side of the Stars
by LadySweets
Summary: Rosalina and Dark Pit are one of the Smashers in the Smash Universe. Time has flown by, and neither have made an effort to speak to each other. But when one particular situation puts them in an awkward silence, they have to learn to cope with it. After the incident, will they go back to not caring about each other or try to start a friendship? Maybe something even more? Review.
1. Chapter 1: Distance

**_Chapter 1: Distance_**

 _ **Rosalina's P.O.V.**_

That dark, pale face would pass by me everyday. His bedroom he shared with Pit was right next to the room I roomed with Palutena. On most days, Palutena would drag me to their room because she said someone needed to stay with Dark Pit and keep him company, because everyone knew that if Dark Pit was alone by himself for too long, he might go on a rampage killing all the people he hates. And while those two would go on about floor ice cream and hot springs (mostly Pit), Dark Pit and I would be stuck doing the staring game and making awkward noises until Palutena and Pit would finally return, and either I or Dark Pit would rush out of the room saying we had a battle to take part in. Most of the time it was Dark Pit who reached the door, leaving me stuck explaining. Pit would just be confused while Palutena would sigh and ask,

"What was all THAT about?"

And if I was the one who made it out before him, he wouldn't say a word and would just leave after me. Before that, he and I would have no interaction whatsoever. I mean, when we fought, sometimes I would win, sometimes he would win, we would shake hands and go our separate ways. I would go hang out with Palutena, Peach, and Zelda while he would go talk to Pit, Meta Knight, and Kirby (I never really understood his group of friends but I didn't judge) and we were never the most talkative in the group. When we passed each other in the corridors I would perform a quick little wave and he would response with an almost inaudible,

"Hey."

It wasn't as if we didn't like each other, but we were both socially awkward people who tended to keep to themselves, and only talked if they had to or to their friends. And not even always to their friends. Instead, I put all of my supposed people-pleasing skills and converted them into a nerdy shy bookworm. When I wasn't hanging out with my friends or fighting someone to the death, I usually spent my time reading books in the library. I read all book genres, and that includes all the boring nonfiction, but my favorite was horror, with a touch of humor. Reading about someone being slaughtered in a terrible way, and then having the scene change to something like someone not being able to fit in their skinny jeans, and that just gives me a fuzzy feeling inside. Besides, the library is like, my second home (the first being the comet observatory) and nearly no one comes in here unless they have something to discuss. I just love being myself in this isolated, nice, warm, -

"Can you move aside? I want to browse that section."

Dark Pit's deep, monotone voice catches me off guard, and because I am so ridiculously tall, I fall easily. Luckily, Dark Pit zoomed over and caught me. For once, I look up to him, and he looks down at me. Blue eyes meet red, and I catch my breath. We both realize the position we're in, and he quickly pulls me up.

I awkwardly rub my shoulders and said, "I'm sorry that happened. I'm just so tall and clumsy and..."

"It's okay. And no offense, but can you mind moving aside so I can look?" He made a little moving motion with his hands, and I could see the hint. I slightly blushed, but I wanted to make up for my clumsiness, so I tried to start a good conversation.

"Oh, so I can see that you're into horror novels?"

"Yes."

"Who's your favorite author?"

"M.I. Peterson."

"Oh, me too! What's your favorite book series?"

"Guess."

"What-oh, okay! Uh, let's see...The Thickening?"

He seemed to be taken aback, then smirked. "Correct."

I beamed. "You know, we really should talk more! We have some much in common. And if we become good friends, it won't be so awkward when Palutena and Pit leave! Let's shake on it."

I extended my hand and gave out a big grin, unusual for my normal demeanor. He hesitantly took my hand, and we shook hands. Suddenly, the shelves full of books began to rumble around us.

I screech, "What's going on around here? Do you think it could be the earthquake?"

For once, Dark Pit looks terrified. "I don't know why an earthquake could affect so much-"

He stops talking, and his face is replaced with anger.

Dark Pit angrily shakes his fist and exclaims, "This must be the work of Palu-" The rumbling intensifies, and I can no longer hear him anymore.

Blinded by fear, I try to reach out to grab his shoulder, but at the very last moment the floor beneath our feet begin to crumble. I use my launch star and Dark Pit uses his Power of Flight. We both go up a couple of feet and fly diagonally pass each other. While in the air, we make brief eye contact. I extended my hand to try to grab him, and he does the same to me. We miss, and I scream his name while falling. Goodbye, world.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Knowledge

**_Chapter 2: Secret Knowledge_**

 ** _Third Person P.O.V._**

 _Earlier this day..._

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Yoshi were all in the library. Except for the fact that they weren't reading, but instead, they were trying to knock down shelves of books.

"Uh, Peach? Why are we doing this? Is this a challenge? What if we get in-"

Mario's words were hushed as Peach put a finger to his lips to his to hush him. "Well, maybe you should stop questioning me and just do what I say. No, this isn't a challenge, and NO, we won't get in trouble."

Luigi timidly put his hand up. "Well, if we do have to knock down these bookshelves, why don't we get more enforcement?"

Bowser also held his hand up. "I too was wondering that."

Peach was furious; she didn't have time for all these dumbass questions! She raised and said, "Only people from the Mario Universe are doing this! The reason for only five of us is because you were the first four I found! Now shut the hell up and PUSH!"

Everyone stood there for a moment, speechless. Peach stood there, still fuming and hands on her hips. "What? Don't look at me like I'M the bad guy; if you all weren't so incompetent we could get through this! Now again, for the SECOND time, shut the hell up and PUSH!"

No one did anything this time, but a few mutters could be heard. After what seemed like forever, the bookshelves actually begin to tip. Soon enough, the shelves fell, and caused a big hole to appear.

The five Mario characters looked over in silence until Luigi said, "Did anyone hear screaming?'", and everyone quickly nodded their heads. Everyone besides Peach, that is. She told everyone to forget about the screaming and that she would deal with the hole. The four left in a hushed manner, and Peach towered over the hole, gazing into the murky depths of the darkness. She heard two loud thumps; one lighter then the other and also more different. She smirked. The plan was perfectly intact.

* * *

 ** _Dark Pit's P.O.V._**

This fall is taking a long time for me to hit the ground. I can still see Rosalina, but barely. From my eyes, she kind of looks like a light blue dot that is flickering rapidly. We fall another ten feet, and I groan. This whole "we're about to die at any moment" got pretty boring after ten minutes. Rosalina must have heard me groan, and probably thought it was a growl. She began shaking and hyperventilating, which was very unusual and strange for me to see, considering that she is one of the most calmest people I've met in my life, also considering the fact that we are in a mansion in which it is our job to beat up people. I steal another glance at her, and now she has her hands in her face. She must be crying. I know I can't physically reach her from here, but that doesn't mean I can't comfort her.

I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Rosalina, please stop crying, it is not helping the situation. I mean, I know that I'm not the best person to talk to about feelings, but trust me, I know what you're going through. Please, just stop crying! I know you're scared, and the truth is...SO AM I!"

Her sobs grow more and more quiet as I slap my forehead. Why did I even say that? Rosalina now looks me straight in the eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful, and even though they are kind of misty due to all of her crying, her eyes still are shining and sparking like the moon on a starry night. She continues to stare at me, and I can't stop but staring back at her. It's like she has me in a trance, and no matter how try I hard, I can't snap out of it; like she's peering into my soul or something. After what seems like a century, she breaks the staring contest. She gives me a small, weak smile.

Rosalina wipe her eyes with her long, light blue sleeves. "Thanks for making me feel better and cheering me up, Dark Pit. If I could float over there, I would give you a massive bear hug!"

She stops talking and gives out a little chuckle . Then she takes a deep breath and regains composure. "You know, you're a really guy when you want to be. Why do I get to see more of this side of you? Most of the times, you're so cold and distant all the time. But I guess the same can be said for me, ypu know? Maybe we aren't so different."

She gives me another tiny smile and this time around, I smile back. She clears her throat and begins to whistle. At first I think she I sending out a distress signal, but the longer the tune plays out, the more it becomes familiar. In the middle of the whistle, I snap my fingers together and shout out, "Harry Potter!" Rosalina doesn't stop the tune, but she gives me a quick thumbs-up. I finish the tune with her, and when it's over, we both grin. We then began to play a little game: recognize the book or movie reference. We do a lot, such as the three-fingered salute of Hunger Games, or the "If we burn, than YOU BURN WITH US, from Hunger Games, once more. Before we can do some more movie and book references, a large wall prevents us from seeing each other. Before I can even call out of her name, I feel a sharp, painful jolt that shoots throughout my body, and I black out.

* * *

 ** _Peach's P.O.V._**

Huh. I wonder how Rosalina and Dark Pit are doing. I don't really know Dark Pit all too well, but I still hope he's okay, along with Rosalina. I wouldn't want to go to sleep knowing they are badly injured and sleep guilty for not telling anybody where they are. I don't know why it has to be like this, but this is only my job, and I'm just doing my part. This is the only way to plan can follow as planned.

* * *

It's nighttime. No one can find the whereabouts of Dark Pit and Rosalina, and there will be a search party in the morning. I room with Zelda, and she's sitting on her bed, nervously brushing her hair. I roll my eyes and laugh in my head; she's literally an open book.

I walk over to her and a put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Zelda. We'll make it through the morning. It may be scary for now, but the search party will be here before you even realize it, and I'm sure they will find the two unharmed. It pains me to see you in this condition."

Zelda stops brushing her hair. She throws the brush on the bed, then stands up to fully look down on me. She looks me up and down, then rolls her eyes.

"You just don't get it, do you Peach? This is not an adventure when the princess gets kidnapped and the hero goes on a heroic and life-changing quest to end up fighting the bad guy in the end and save us! This is actually reality; two of the Smashers from the Smash universe have gone missing, and everyone is dumbfounded because this has never happened before and no one knows what to do or what to expect and this is very bad! Don't you think that everyone isn't wondering that they or a loved one can be the next one to go and disappear and you expect me to NOT WORRY? Are you INSANE?"

Zelda is now catching her breath and clutching her chest. I try to say something, but she completely cuts me off and presumes the conversation once more.

"Please! Just, don't even try to cheer me up. You need to stop being so optimistic and naïve and open your eyes! Rosalina and Dark Pit have been missing for almost a day. They may be hurt, or even dead. Everyone is afraid and doesn't know what to do, or even who to trust anymore. So please, be quiet and try to let me get some sleep."

Zelda stops talking to me and turns around. She walks to her bed and puts the brush that she threw on the bed moments ago on her nightstand. She crawls into her bed, and lies completely still for a moment. Five seconds later, she tells me to turn off the lights. I comply, and I stare out of the window for a minute, before I climb into my own bed and experience a restless, guilty sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Search Party

**_Chapter 3: Search Party_**

 ** _Peach's P.O.V._**

I woke up with sunlight aiming directly at my eyes. I quickly close my eyes, roll out of my bed, and land on my shag pink carpet. I open my eyes once more, and this time I wasn't blinded by sunlight. I pull myself off of the floor, and I look around the room. Something...was off. After looking around for a minute, my eyes finally lay on Zelda's bed. The bed is neatly made with pillows stacked in an orderly fashion. I conclude that she must be out in the search party, helping to find Rosalina and Dark Pit. I quickly throw the covers over my bed. I groggily walk downstairs to grab a snack, but before I can even open the refrigerator, Bowser picks me off my feet and walks towards the dining room.

I angrily pound my fist against his hard, scaly back. "Hey, what's the big deal; what is your problem? You and I know that NOW is not time to be kidnapping princesses! Especially me!"

Bowser keeps walking forward and it seems as if he doesn't hear my protest. Even with my punches, he doesn't seem to be affected at all. I eventually stop trying and let my arms slump at the side, Time doesn't seem to pass at all, and my eyes began to grow weary; I haven't had my morning coffee yet. Soon, I pass out.

* * *

"Hey! Someone wake up Blondie here!" A familiar voice rings out, and I am being roughly shaken up. I open my eyes to see Captain Falcon, Bowser, Zelda, Kirby, Palutena and Zero Suit Samus staring back at me. I try to stand up but I can't move. I quickly look down to see myself sitting in a torture chai with my arms and legs strapped down. Before I can even get a word out, Captain Falcon draws me and grabs my face.

In a husky voice he whispers in my ear. "You've got some explaining to do, princess."

* * *

 _ **Rosalina's P.O.V.**_

I didn't know that Dark Pit could have such a soft side. I guess people can't be so judgmental. I don't know what actually caused me to have a mental breakdown, but all I know is that I did. And that Dark Pit was there to comfort me, the last person I would ever expect him to be mind and caring. I think that me and him can become really good friends. Maybe even best friends. Or...or...or...best, best friends. I sigh. Before I can even think about that and thank Dark Pit some more, a large stone wall prevents falling for nearly a whole entire day; maybe even two! I'm kind of hungry, and I haven't taken a shower in a while and I have to go pee! Please!"

It seems as if the light hears me, because it seems to grow even more and begins sucking me in slowly. I couldn't resist the force pulling me in, and there was nothing I could grab ahold of. I stop squirming and accept my fate as the white hole sucks me in whole, like a giant vacuum. But unlike a regular vacuum, this had no OFF button.

 ** _Dark Pit's P.O.V._**

I open my eyes slowly and look around. Ouch, my head is really pounding. What happened after I backed out? I pull myself off the floor to stand up and brush off the dust on my clothes and wings. Looking around a second time, it appears that I am in an underground cavern. I look up and there are sharp pointy rocks hanging form the ceiling of the cave with little wet spots on it. I don't know where I am or how long I've been out, but I know that I have to get out.. But how? There are no opening or cracks in the cave and although I fell out through the ceiling there is no hole; it's as if the cave can create and hide openings at will. I tried using my fighting skills to break down the walls, but to no avail. I lean on a wall and slide all the way down to my knees. I sigh.

"Someone help me! Is this really happening to me right now? I never thought that I would go out by being sucked in by a giant WHITE HOLE!"

I instantly recognize the distressed voice.

"Rosalina! I-I'm so glad that I finally found you! Or actually, you found me. Anyway, once the wall broke eyesight and I landed here and you were gone and I couldn't help but worry about you? I didn't realize this before, Rosalina, but you're really special and important to me and I-I think that I l-"

Rosalina's screaming cuts me off mid-sentence. I bang my head with my hand and realize that now is not the time to be telling Rosalina how much I cerise and appreciate our friendship. I grab ahold of her foot. She tells me to pull her down, and I try to comply. While pulling my hardest, I realize that this is a bad idea. If this succeeds and I pull her out, the hole will vanish and we'll be trapped again. And I doubt that the white hole will return for a rematch. I act quickly.

"Rosalina, I'm going to do something insane, so go with it. I'm going to get a better grip on your foot and I am going to jump off the ground, allowing the white hole to consume both of us whole. I know this seems like a suicide/homicide mission, but I fear that this will be our only chance to escape and if we don't take it, we may be doomed here forever. So please, trust me."

Rosalina closes her eyes, and I assume she's doing some serious deep thinking. She opens her eyes after a while and smiles at me. Then her facial expression changes and looks like a mad woman. She screams and protests and even threatens to kick me in the face and let me fall, but know that she would never do that to me, no matter how mad she is. I get a better grip on her foot and kick my feet off the ground. We started floating up to the hole and I don't know what to expect. Suddenly, Rosalina points above herself and yells.

"Oh my god we're going to crash! Look up!"

I try to look up to get a better look at what she was talking about, but I make the dire mistake of accidently looking up Rosalina's dress. Her legs were smooth and soft, and I'm guessing the type of panties she was wearing was...light-blue lingerie? I quickly move to the side and actually see what Rosalina is talking about. It was the ceiling of the cave, the white hole was rapidly picking up speed every second,and she was right, we ARE going to crash! What was I thinking?

"What was I thinking? I'm so sorry Rosalina! I should've listened to you and pulled you down instead of allowing ourselves to be splattered at full intensity."

I sigh and look down. Rosalina frowns down at me. She knows I still have something to say and motions me to continue.

"And one more thing that happened a few seconds ago is that you told me to look up, and I did. But before that, an accident I SWEAR...is that I accidently at your panties. They were light-blue lingerie, and I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

Instead of replying, Rosalina uses her Launch Star and we float directly towards the ceiling. But instead of getting hurt, we were warped to a new location.

* * *

 _ **Peach's P.O.V.**_

"Why am I here? Why are you guys here?"

I point to Bowser, Kirby, Palutena, Zelda, and Zero Suit Samus. Captain Falcon is still hovering and all up in my face, so I try me hardest not to get too close to him.

Zelda beats everyone to the punch-line. "Well, the six of us are apart of the search party that Master Hand formed. For nearly an hour we've been walking around asking POLITELY the Smashers if they had seen the missing Smashers, and half didn't know. The other half didn't care. That's when we started getting more...assertive."

Palutena pipes in and cuts Zelda off. "It was all my idea! First we have Bowser apprehend the suspect. If the suspect doesn't fall asleep naturally, we would drug them with a cup of warm of milk. We do all of our interrogating in the morning to make it easy. When the person would wake up in a torture chair, and Captain Falcon would start asking questions."

Zero Suit Samus steps in. "And now you know our dirty little secret. So let's get straight to questioning. Who are you? When did you last see Rosalina? When did you last see Dark Pit? Did you ever see them together? Answers, now!"

I gulp and stutter. "My full name Is Princess Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. I last saw Rosalina five days ago when we were watching a romantic comedy. I last saw Dark Pit last week in a match I was watching with Princess Zelda, princess of the Hyrule Kingdom. I last saw both Rosalina and Dark Pit in the library, talking near the romantic-comedy section!"

I quickly clamp my hands over my mouth, but the damage has already been done.

Captain Falcon strokes his chin with one finger. "The two of them in the library together, you say? I haven't heard anyone say that yet. So either you got some really valuable information or you," he grabbed my face, "wasn't in the right place."

He turned to look at the five others, then all six of them turn back to look at me. Palutena announces that her and the others will be in the lounge. So it will only be Falcon and I. He looks at me in a way I don't like. I gulp. This isn't ending anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Eyes

**_Chapter 4: Blue Eyes_**

 ** _Rosalina's P.O.V._**

I can't believe that actually happened; Dark Pit looked up my skirt! Or, er, my dress for that matter. He apologizing and stuttering and blushing and I just couldn't handle the awkwardness. To evade anymore awkwardness, I used my Launch Star and launched us in the air. Usually one of us would be screaming our heads off, but we both needed time to cope with this. Blue lingerie. Blue lingerie?

"Blue freaking lingerie!"

Both I and Dark Pit yell it at the same time. We both look at each other, than turn the other way in embarrassment. Before he or I and address the situation, a loud sound booms out of nowhere. The sound seems to echo louder and louder each time it rings out. I quickly pull Dark Pit up to shoulder level and we cling on to each other for dear life. I can't believe that in a few seconds, I'll be dead.

 _ **Dark Pit's P.O.V.**_

This is how I'm going to go out. After seeing a girl's panties, I am going to die and I am going to Hell. Anyways, Rosalina and I are still holding on to each other as the noise grows louder. And louder. And louder. At a point it reaches an unbearable ear-splitting level, and Rosalina buries her head into my chest and doesn't dare to look up. I feel something on my hair, and I make ANOTHER dire mistake of looking up, and this time, it isn't as nice. (Wink, wink.)

"Well, we're screwed." I try to mutter as soft as I could but Rosalina was still able to hear me. We look up to see a giant hole in the ceiling, and both we both scream and close our eyes. I open my eyes first, and I am shocked at what I see. There is a giant crater in the ceiling, and I brace myself for impact. We float through the hole, and what I see stuns me. Peach is tied up a torture chair, and Captain Falcon has on hand on the side of the chair and his face is dangerously close to hers.

Rosalina peeks out her eye. "What's going on? Who are those-MMPH!"

I quickly use her hair to cover her entire face. "Uh, nothing you need to see. I'll tell you when you can look up, okay? Also, I'm going to set you in this chair, okay?"

She nods her head and I gently set her on a nearby chair. I then move closer the situation, and I lower my voice. I point at Peach, then at Captain Falcon, and I rapidly point back and forth.

Falcon backs away from Peach and steps near me. He mumbles "This is not what it looks like."

I give him a doubtful look, and point at the chained up Peach. "Well, I don't want to know what's happening. Listen I'll grab Rosalina and leaves and pretend that I never saw this. Okay? Okay."

True to my word I pull Rosalina from the chair and drag her to the door, saying she can open her eyes once we get out. I shoot Captain Falcon one more weird look and head out.

 _ **Rosalina's P.O.V.**_

I'm being dragged out of the room we came out of. What is so bad in that room that Dark Pit doesn't want me to see. Once I hear the door, I instantly let my eyes flutter open. I look around and I really can't believe that we're back in the Smash mansion. Oh wow, how long have we been missing. Just at the moment Link is walking down the corridor. He strolls pass us, oblivious to everything and everyone around him as he hummed himself a merry tune. He stops walking, stops humming, and rushes over to us.

"Ah! Rosalina and Dark Pit! You guys are back, and everyone will be so relieved! And," he points to our interlinking hands. "Are you guys like best friends now? What happened to you guys? Maybe Zelda and I should go missing so I can finally make my move...but yeah! I've got to tell everyone the news! Let's go!"

Link acts quietly. He moves forward and picks me up in bridal style. He grabs Dark Pit's arm, and he runs with us all the way to the lounge room. Once we arrived in the room he flings Dark Pit on an empty couch and throws me into Marth's arms. Marth, who was not expecting me, catches me unexpectedly. My light blue eyes meet his darker, sapphire eyes and I blush slightly; his eyes are so enhancing. Dark Pit moves violently and falls off of the couch and onto the floor, breaking the moment. I am still blushing like mad while Marth is now turning a faint pink. He carefully sets me down and links my hands with his.

"Are you alright? You got everyone worried when you and Dark Pit disappeared like that. I want you to know that I was really, really worried about you. I'm glad you're okay."

He gives me that blinding smile, and I am now a red, red tomato. Before Marth can express anymore concern and I can end up melting into a puddle, Ike cuts between us. He sets Dark Pit on the table while his raises me in the air by the hips.

"I just want to say that I am speaking for all the Smashers, and we are all happy and grateful. Peach and Pit will plan the comeback party; the party starts at eight o' clock sharp! Let's give it up for Rosalina and Dark Pit!"

He throws us on a small couch, with us mushed and crammed together. While Dark Pit is trying to find a way out hurting himself or I, I try to remember the incident. _How did that hole appear out of nowhere? Why did the bookshelves fall? Why did this happen to Dark Pit and I? why did he have to look up my dress?_ Before I can ponder anymore, I realize something; I haven't gone to the bathroom in days!

"Give me a minute everyone I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute!"

I spring off the couch and rush upstairs. I run to the nearest bathroom and quickly shut and lock the door. An hour later, I step out of the shower and let out a relaxed sigh as the steam flows out. I dry myself, and I am just blow drying my hair when I hear a knock on the door. I moved to the door and open it. In front of the door is Shulk, looking hot and sweaty. Literally. Instead of his usual attire, he's wearing his eighth custom outfit, the one when he's wearing nothing but a pair of blue swimming trunks. The sunlight was seeping in through a nearby open window, and Shulk was just standing there, basking in it all. I stood there, merely staring, as my icy eyes peered in his vast, midnight blue eyes. Some people are just so amazingly stunning.

He waves his hands rapidly in front of my face. "Hey, are you alright? I wasn't downstairs because I was in a match, so it's great to have you two back. I was just wondering if I could take a shower, if that's okay with you. Are you even listening? Rosalina?"

He snaps in my face several times, and I shake my face. "Oh, yeah. You can. I just finished. Just let me grab my clothes and I'll be out in a minute."

I self-consciously pull my towel tightly around myself and rush into the bathroom. I grab my clothes and hold them against my body. I straighten out the carpets and curtains and flush the toilet and pull out the drain. I fold my towel and open the window to let the steam flow out. I'm moving incredibly fast that when I'm about to leave the bathroom, but Shulk is standing in the way and I fall on top of him while naked, in a towel.

"Oops."

"This is awkward."

I try to position myself without making it anymore awkward but I seem to be making it worse each time. I would move left, Shulk would move left, I would move down and he would move up, making us knock heads and groan in pain. I would end up back on him. Since I am the tallest female Smasher in the mansion and Shulk was a bit on the short side, our bodies weren't quite aligned. Instead of my head directly on his head (that's quite alright because that would mean I would be kissing him and I do not want that...maybe). So that meant that while my head was on the floor, his head was directly across from...my boobs.

"OK, wait. Listen to me. I'm going to slide over, and my towel may or may not come off. Just incase, close your eyes. If I catch you sneaking a peek I will end you. Now, close your eyes."

He obediently follows my orders, and shuts his eyes. I take off my off my towel and lay it out full and wide besides us. I roll over Shulk's body and lie in the middle of the towel. I quickly wrap myself around and stand up. With on hand wrapped around my towel and the other hand extended, I tell him he can open his eyes. He opens them, looks at my hand, and grabs it.

I smile. "Have fun taking a shower! Don't go crashing into anyone!"

He returns the smile. "Thanks. Oh-and the same advice goes for you."

I walk to my room and prepare to close the door. Before the door is shut completely, I swear Shulk gives me a flirty wink and I can't help but wonder if his eyes were really closed the entire time. Oh boy. you know what? I don't really care. I'm taking a nap.

* * *

 _ **Palutena's P.O.V.**_

I walk upstairs to plan my outfit. Robin is taking me to the dance; he just doesn't know it yet. So that means I have to wear a jaw-dropping outfit to catch his eye. While walking upstairs, I glance at a wall clock, and it read: 5:36. Alright, I can work with this. I open the lock to the door to see Rosalina in a bathrobe, lying on the carpet. I scoop her up and set her on her bed. I hear a knock on the door. Intrigued, I go over to see who it is. When I open the door I see Marth holding a bouquet of chrysanthemums that are covering his entire face. When he lowers them I can see that his eyes are closed and he is blushing madly.

He thrusts the bouquet of flowers at me. "Th-These are for you, Rosalina. I don't really know if you like flowers, but Ike said that it was a great idea. I hope he wasn't fooling around. Anyways, would you like to attend the dance with me? I mean, if you're too tired or so, I understand..."

I smile warmly. "Thank you for the flowers, Marth. They were a very kind gesture, and chrysanthemums just so happen to be my favorite flowers. Regarding the dance, well I am pretty tired...but I won't let that come in the way of having a wonderful night with you! You can come back to my room by 6:30. Until tonight, my prince."

I kiss his forehead, and he nearly topples over. Before he can have a chance to open his eyes and freak out, I slam the door on him. Let's just say I do a nearly perfect Rosalina impression. I turn to the real Rosalina, sleeping peacefully on her bed. I almost feel bad for a minute, and then I kick her off the bed, making her land flat on her face on the carpet. Before she can attempt to get up I slam my foot on her back.

I smirk. "Sorry Queenie. You're attending Palutena's Boot Camp for Finding Romance, maggot. Now drop and give me twenty!"


	5. Chapter 5: Palutena's BCTFR

**_Chapter 5: Palute_** ** _na's Boot Camp to Finding Romance_**

 ** _Rosalina's P.O.V._**

At 5:38 p.m., I am lying down in my blue bathrobe on the carpet in my bedroom. My so-called best friend has her foot on my back, and I can feel her heel digging in. She explained to me that I guy I kind of like had came and asked my hand to the dance, and she said she while impersonating me perfectly. All of this happened while I was sleeping. When she had told me the news my face became very, very red, while she chuckled and muttered, " _ah, young love_."

"Can you get off me while I change into my normal clothes?" She vigoursly nodsls her head no.

She tells me that I could change into some undergarments but she would be the one picking out dresses for me so there would be no point. A minute later I stand awkwardly in a white bra and underwear as Palutena rummages through my closet. A few "tsk, tsk" and "oh my" and even a "holy hell why do you own this!" She keeps browsing until she lays out three dresses on my bed; red, white, and black.

"...I didn't even know I owned these."

"You don't. These are actually my dresses, of course. But being a Goddess can give you powers and some of these powers help resize dresses."

She smiles, and motions me to pick one. The red dress has one strap and a gash in the middle. It was pretty, but it barely reached my knees. Too bad. The white dress is strapless, and went down to my ankles. It feels okay until I feel cool in my back and I realize; the dress has no back! Ack! The black dress is also strapless which went past my knees, and has a huge opening in my skin near the bottom. There were also several places where there are opening that are very...suggestive.

Palutena nudges me. "Stop gawking and pick one already!"

I move forward and pull the white dress off the bed and put it on again. Although it had no back, I'm sure that it won't be that cold in the dance room. I'm about to look for a jacket when Palutena says that Marth will give me his jacket if it gets that cold, and I blush at the thought. Palutena is smirking and it take me a minute to notice that she is, and when I do a blush even more.

She laughs. "Romance aside, you now have the perfect dress. But now you need the perfect accesserious to make you absolutely stunning! Shoes, hair, nails, toes, jewelry, anything you can think of!" Her grin grows wider, and I mentally shudder.

At 6:15 p.m., the Rosalina you once knew is dead. Or at least, that's what Palutena says. I'm wearing the white dress from before, but know with a pair of white embroided flats on. I tell Palutena that I'll be damned if I have to wears heels; I'm already about six feet, I don't need to look any taller. So, I'm wearing silver tear-drop earrings and bracelet. I protested that I didn't want any makeup, but that didn't stop Palutena from applying a small amount of eyeliner and red lipstick. I'm about to slap my hair but Palutena slaps my hand away before I can.

"Ow! That kind of hurt!" I look at my slightly throbbing hand and shoot Palutena the most dirtiest glare I can muster. She brushes it off, and says I would not ruin the masterpiece she had worked so hard on. Her "masterpiece" and my hair were the same thing. My hair was in an up ponytail with curles crashing down on my back and shoulder. I still had my bangs (now curly) covering my left eye, much to her dismay. No way. Palutena looks at the clock and yells, "Oh shit!"

I watch her move around our bedroom frantically. She just realized _that_ while she was busy dressing me up as a doll that she forgot to do herself! She looks around again until her eyes lands on me. She basically shoves me outside and tells me to wait twenty minutes. I don't know what to do, so I go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and remember Palutena's words for tonight.

 _"Be confident. Tonight you are not the Rosalina we all know and love. You will awe Marth, you will turn heads, you will be the life of the party, you WILL HAVE FUN! I'm not telling you to change who you are, I'm telling you to break your boundaries. Try to live a little. And remember, this party is dedicated to you in your honor."_

Honor. Honor. I look at myself. If I was the one who had answered the door when Marth showed up, I probably would've declined for my embarrassment. Yet, I would have ended up going somehow, being quite and socially awkward. I would be that one person who never leaves the punch bowl. And I sure as hell wouldn't be dressed like...this. And if I was, I wouldn't being anything besides an eyesore. I mean, what's the point in dressing up flashy if you aren't going to flaunt it?

"Rosalina! You can come back in!"

I hear my name and sigh. I look at myself one last time in the mirror, then I trudge back to my room with heavy thoughts filling my brain. I open the door and gape at Palutena. She looks like a resplendent goddess, and more than the daily basis. She is literally glowing. probably because she is the Goddess of Light. She looks like she's made out of gold, but in reality she's really just wearing a gold dress. The dress was strapless and only went down to her mid-thigh. There was a slash at the bottom nearly showing her underwear, but I doubt she cares. She has giant gold earrings on that looks like it's dragging her down. Her hair was now wavy and parted to the left.

She giggles. "If that's you response, than Robin will lose his mind."

She moves toward me and straightens my dress. "You know..." while fluffing my hair, "that Marth is going to be here in five minutes and I'm leaving now. Good luck on your date!"

Palutena winks at me before strolling out of the door and closing it gently. I can her the tapping of her heels as she descends down the stairs. I rush to the full length mirror to evaluate myself and look at my outfit. I stare in disbelief. I can't believe the girl I'm looking at in this mirror is actually me. Just as I'm considering to bring a jacket or not to cover the open space on my back I hear a knock on the door.

I walk to the door and open it, and what I see shocks me. "Marth!"

Marth is standing straight up with him finally being able to look me in the eye. He has on a jet black suit with matching dress shoes. He has a navy blue tie tucked into his pressed shirt, and I have to say, he looks rather...dashing. Marth looks at me and his jaw drops down. I didn't know I looked that nice, but I guess dressing up has its perks.

Marth closes his mouth and stares at me. "Oh, okay. You seem ready to go. You look really beautiful tonight, Rosalina."

I blush at the compliment as he offers his hand out. I take it, and together we walk downstairs and enter through the doors of the dance. Several eyes point to our direction, whistles were made, but one was very loud.

"Oh my god! Look at Rosalina and Marth! One true pairing! OTP! OTP! OTP!"

I recognize Peach's happy and gleeful shriek anywhere. She's wearing a shiny pink dress and is accompanied by Mario, who seems to be having quite fun at the punch table. Her shriek attracted even more onlookers, and all I can do is shrink while under the heat of these blazing eyes. But alas, Marth comes to my rescue and leads me to the dance floor.

He offers his hand once more, but this time more in a goofy manner, and I gladly take it. He spins me around so fast that I think he's going to drop me, but at the last second , he catches me. I swear my faces is as red as a volcano's inner core. He stands me up and asks if I want to dance again, and I politely decline (if he spins me like that again I would die). Instead I ask him to get me a drink and he complies. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Dark Pit talking to Peach, and I wonder what the two of those could ever be talking about.

 _ **Dark Pit's P.O.V.**_

I'm sitting on a couch in the back, half asleep. Why did I even agree to come to this dumb party? Because everyone begged me to. I mean, if I was really the big jerk everyone thinks I am I wouldn't even be here. But, I still have questions for Ms. Ditzy and Mr. Ego-tastic. I see Rosalina standing in the middle of the dance floor alone, even though she came with Marth. I'm guessing he's getting her some punch. She looks insanely gorgeous in that dress, and I kind of wishes I asked her instead.

Someone yanks me by my wings. "Ah! What the hell is your problem?" I turn around to see Peach, pouting adorably. "Oh, come now. That's no way to greet a lady. Aren't you even going to compliment me on my outfit?"

I briefly glance at the dress she's got on. Peach is wearing another pink dress, but this dress is shorter, tighter, and most eye-catching than her usual attire. Her white baby-doll heels fit the outfit while matching the pretty necklace wrapped around her neck.

I gruff. "Okay, you look very pretty tonight. Aside from beauty, I would like to discuss the situation with you and Captain Falcon, if you don't mind."

Peach seems to think thoughtfully for a minute, then comes to an answer. 'Alright, I'll spill the beans. When the new got out of you and Rosalina been missing for a day Master Hand made a search party. The search party consisted of Palutena, Zero Suit Samus, Zelda, Kirby, Bowser, and Captain Falcon himself. Palutena explained to me how they we forcefully taking people in for interrogation. I was the only "suspect" how saw Rosalina and you talking in the library. Everyone else left the 'cept Falcon kept me for more questioning. You guys just popped out of nowhere."

I simply stare at Peach. "That is the weirdest thing I've heard all day. But we are in Smash Mansion, so I guess I can believe your wacky story."

Peach smiles at me. "So now you know what happened. Say, would you care to dance?"

I look at Peach up and down. "No. And aren't you supposed to be with Mario or something? I thought I saw you guys come in the dance together."

Peach sweat-drops and tilts her head towards the mens' bathroom door, causing me to look in that direction. "Well, I did, but it seems as if Mario would rather want to have fun in the bathroom instead of dancing with me. I mean seriously, he basically finishes the punch meant for about 30 people and he expects not to have to go for every five minutes? Tsk, men these days."

I give her a questioning look, and she realizes what she said and raises her arms defensively. "But not you, Dark Pit! You're different from most guys. And that's why I'm going to dance with you."

Peach yanks one of my wings lightly and drags me to dance. She starts to jump around and bumps me in the hip, implying she wants from movement from me. I grumble before bouncing my arms in a dancing way. Yay.

 _ **Rosalina's P.O.V.**_

I'm still waiting for Marth to return with our drinks, so I kill time by looking at everyone else. Wait, why are Peach and Dark Pit still talking? Wait, did she just grab him and lead him to the dance floor? And he's actually dancing with her? How can any of this be happening?

...Am I jealous?

No, no. I can't actually be jealous, it's not like Dark Pit and I dating! Yeah, nothing romantic going on. But then, why do I feel so sad? And mad?

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

I spin around to see a smiling Marth and holding two cups of punch. He hands me a cup of punch and before I can even thank him, he chugs the cup of punch in his own hand. I finish my punch and turn away to throw away the cup. On my way to discard the cup, the fast upbeat song that was playing. A new song is now being played. Wait...I know this song. This is my favorite song ever! Lured in by a strange force, I find myself slowly walking to the stage where the heart of the music is.

"I dedicate this song to the woman who stole my heart. May I have this dance?"

Marth's voice echoes throughout the room, and he appears on the stage from behind a curtain. He bends down and lifts me in the air. He pulls me down swiftly, and a spotlight is cast directly on the two of us. As we dance I feel several pairs of eyes, and everyone's face is different. Palutena flashes me a knowing smirk. Peach gives me a heartfelt smile. And Dark Pit...he's just staring at me in shock, and I feel uncomfortable under his strong gaze. But I quickly brush off the feeling, and try to enjoy this moment as much as possible.


End file.
